


Ghost Cat

by Old Mythical Beast (OldMythicalBeastOfColor)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Barbara is a Good Dog, Fluff, Friendship, Link!Kitty, Rhett you is a wahrwoof, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMythicalBeastOfColor/pseuds/Old%20Mythical%20Beast
Summary: Literal Fluff. Inspired by RhettMc instagram video post "ghost cat".





	Ghost Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for Rhink fluff ;)

Link luxuriated in his beautiful blackness, his magnificent mahogany coat rippling with lithe muscle from the tip of his ebony nose to the end of his serpentine tail. He uncurled himself from within the gently breathing wall of golden fur surrounding him, noting with satisfaction that the giant wolf was, at last, starting to snore. Link stretched and flexed and felt unbearably fluffy: every hair stood out, fully charged with static electricity from close contact with his even fluffier best friend. He watched him sleep, and sighed. As tempting as it was to stay in the safe room's warmth until dawn's transformations, Link knew it was time to ghost.  
It was late, the full moon was setting; they had work in the morning.

  
He sought out a slight crack in space-time and slipped through it gracefully, stepping out onto the sofa three rooms away. He leapt atop its back, his piercing feline eyes searching for the next quantum portal towards home. Instead, he saw a fluffy white dog bounding towards him. For once she didn't bark.

  
(Hey, Uncle Link! Where's Jade?)

  
(Hi Barbara! Jade's at home, asleep.)

  
Link jumped down from the couch and looked up at Barbara, touching noses.

  
(I'll tell her you said Hello.)

  
(You're really small today, Uncle Link! Do you have any treats for me?)

  
(No: Maybe next time, sweetie.)

  
(How's Daddy? Can he come out and play yet?)

  
(He's fine, he's sleeping, he'll play with you when it's daylight. Good night, Barbara!)

  
(Good night-)

  
But the cat had already vanished!

  
Barbara looked around, sniffing for anything unusual or out of place. It was just a wolf moon night, like any other. Everyone was safe. Satisfied, She turned around three times and padded back upstairs; all was as it should be.

 

FIN


End file.
